Bad Ice Cream: Disaster in Dairy Land
Bad Ice Cream: Disaster in Dairy Land is an unofficial Nitrome game thought up by Plasmaster. If you would like to make an edit on this article, please leave a message asking for his permission. Controls Arrow Keys or W, A, S, D are used to move the player around. Space Bar or Q is used to blow or break ice. N or F is used to jump. New Mechanics In Bad Ice Cream: Disaster in Dairy Land, the new ability to jump is given. The player can only jump upward and forward one block. This enables the player to climb up onto ice blocks they have created so that they can run around on top of the ice blocks. However, they must be cautious of other climbing enemies and flying enemies as well. Enemies Green Troll Cows Orange Squid Green Squid Blue Squid Udder Cows Pot Creature Mosquito Duck Blue Troll Sandworm Log Men Ice Eaters Cactus Monsters Starfish Ice Starfish Red Starfish Jumping Ball Guys Boots Peppermints Peppermints with Bombs Narwhals Warthogs Buckets Eggs Zombie Ice Cream- new enemy, follows the player, can infect ice blocks like infected tiles Ghouls- new enemy, can phase through ice but not solid walls Baby Dragon- new enemy, can melt one ice block at a time, will fly over walls like Ducks Teenage Dragon- new enemy, can melt three ice blocks at a time, will fly four blocks at a time Mature Dragon- new enemy, can melt a whole row of ice blocks, will fly eight blocks at a time Snow Monster- new enemy, is part of the ground, will try to grab the ice cream with small snow hands Black Troll- new enemy, follows the player, can break one ice block at a time Hail Bird- new enemy, flies, drops hailstones on the ground below it Eskimo- new enemy, scales ice blocks, armed with a grappling hook for a ranged attack Gecko- new enemy, scales ice blocks, follows player Vortex Monster- new enemy, will occasionally turn into a vortex to suck away ice blocks in a square around it Gunky Rat- new enemy, scales ice blocks, will leave sticky gunk behind that the player can't jump on Walrus- new enemy, can swim in water Hazards Campfires- deadly on contact, can be extinguished by freezing it Thin Ice- will crumble after walked on, refreezes after a few seconds Water- revealed when thin ice crumbles away, deadly on contact Crusher Ice Blocks- move around, deadly on contact Volcanoes- shoot fire that melts ice and is deadly on contact Snow Machines- shoot snowballs that create ice blocks when they land, deadly on contact Interactive Objects Hot Tiles- will melt players ice blocks Arrow Tiles- changes direction of created ice Invisible Tiles- can be walked through by fruit and enemies but not the player Frost Tiles- grow new ice after a few seconds Infected Tiles- infects ice that must be broken one by one Metal Tiles- safe ground from Sand Worms and Snow Monsters, can not be burrowed under Pipes- can transport player to opposite side of level Sticky Tiles- can not jump when standing on them Rafts- player can get on rafts by standing on the raft and then pressing Space Bar or Q to control where it moves, will only move on water Teleporters- will teleport enemies and player to a new location Fruit Stationary Fruit Coconuts Bananas Grapes Watermelon Oranges Peaches Pomegranate Apples Lemons Cactus Fruit- grow spikes occasionally Nectarine Star Fruit- occasionally catch on fire; they are deadly while on fire and will be extinguished after a few seconds or after being frozen Mangos Guavas Figs- will become invisible occasionally, therefore acting like Invisible Tiles and can not be collected while invisible Moving Fruit Kiwifruits Strawberries Pineapples Pears Avocados Dragon Fruit Cherries Coffee Beans Blueberries Pepper Carrot Cranberries- will bounce up onto ice blocks, move at an average speed Olive- will phase through ice blocks, but not solid walls, move slowly Plum- will create ice blocks in a path behind it, move slowly Date- will move in water, moves at an average speed Flavors Vanilla- male, white Strawberry- male, pink Chocolate- male, brown Sorbet- female, yellow Mint-Choc-Chip- male, green Bubble Gum- male, blue Licorice- female, purple Smokey Bacon- male, red Fro-Yo- female, orange Fudge Swirl- brown and white, male Neapolitan- brown, white, and pink, male Cookie Dough- female, light brown Oyster- male, grey Butterscotch- female, gold Pecan- male, red-orange Oreo- female, black Tutti Fruity- female, purple and blue PB- male, light brown and yellow Cotton Candy- female, pink and blue Trivia The game's name, Bad Ice Cream: Disaster in Dairy Land, is slightly based off of Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land. Category:Main Games Category:Games